The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computers, laptops, netbooks, tablets, desktops, all-in-one computers, storage devices, portable media players, televisions and other display devices, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
The sizes of these devices have been shrinking over the last few years. For example, many of these devices have been getting thinner. The thickness of electronic devices such as all-in-one and laptop computers has become an important marketing concern as well as a highly visible feature to consumers.
While these devices have been getting thinner, their functionality has been increasing. For example, larger memories, WiFi and cellular interface capabilities, larger batteries for longer battery life, and others, have become common features of these devices.
These electronic devices may include various electronic components such as hard-disk drives, solid-state drives, optical drives, batteries, keyboards, trackpads, display screens, and other components. These components often need to be connected to a main-logic board or other substrate. These connections may include a connector to make electrical connections to contacts connected to the electronic component. The connectors may connect these contacts to wires, flexible circuit boards, or other conductors.
In some circumstances, the conductors may be routed such that they form a U-turn or 180 angle. But wires and such conductors can only be bent in the shape of a “U” above a certain turn radius. Below this radius, the conductors may become damaged. This limitation on how small a U-turn can be made increases the thickness of the profile of the connector, which thereby increases the space consumed by such a connector. Moreover, such conductors may be more likely to encounter device enclosures or components. During device lifetime, this contact may transmit vibrations from the enclosure or components to the connector and its electronic component, thereby reducing their lifetime.
Thus, what is needed are connectors having a slim profile and that may be used for hard-disk drives and other devices.